Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-
'Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-''' is an action-RPG from Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable. The game is a prequel to Final Fantasy VII and is also the fourth entry to the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. The game's tagline is "Men cry not for themselves, but for their comrades," a quote from LOVELESS. Storyline Crisis Core begins seven years before the start of Final Fantasy VII, and encompasses the events that take place until just before the beginning. It's hero is Zack Fair, who was a minor character in Final Fantasy VII and the previous owner of the Buster Sword before Cloud Strife. He is a SOLDIER, working for Shin-Ra under Lazard Deusericus. The game tells the tale of Zack's battle against the villainous SOLDIER defector, Genesis Rhapsodos, and the other perverted products of the Jenova Project. Since it takes place before Final Fantasy VII, many places on the Planet are either under construction or otherwise different from Final Fantasy VII. For example, the city of Midgar seems to not yet have been completed, and the town of Nibelheim is still filled with its original inhabitants. Several playable or otherwise major characters from Final Fantasy VII make cameo appearances. At the start of the game Zack Fair is a lowly SOLDIER 2nd Class, dreaming of reaching the peak of SOLDIER 1st Class. He is taught by Angeal Hewley a 1st Class SOLDIER and the original owner of the Buster Sword. Angeal is a man who believes strongly in SOLDIER honor, loyalty, and friendship. He also jokingly calls Zack, "the Puppy". Zack and Angeal are sent to Fort Tamblin to fight in the final battle of the Wutai War. Along the way, they learn that Angeal's best friend from his home town of Banora Village, Genesis Rhapsodos has betrayed Shin-Ra. Angeal then disappears. They also find several soldiers working under Genesis. These men look exactly like Genesis, transformed thanks to technology stolen by Genesis. Sephiroth arrives and explains that Angeal has deserted SOLDIER. Zack refuses to believe that his friend and mentor would simply turn out to be a turn-coat. He is sent to Banora Village along with the Turk Tseng to investigate a disappearance. Here they finds several graves, including those of Genesis's parents. The only person he can find is Angeal's mother Gillian Hewley. Zack leaves her by herself, but when he returns he finds Angeal and Genesis together, and Gillian dead. Shocked by the idea that Angeal may have killed his own mother, Zack becomes angry. At this, Genesis then sprouts a single black wing similar to that of Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. The town is then bombed by the aircraft of the Shin-Ra Army. In Shin-Ra Headquarters, Zack is finally made a First by Lazard. It is then that Genesis and his army launch an assault upon Shin-Ra Headquarters. Zack fights his way through the enemies, and rescues the Turk, Cissnei. He and Sephiroth, the legendary SOLDIER and hero, head to the Sector 5 Reactor. Genesis had joined forces with a former Shin-Ra scientist, Dr. Hollander, the man behind the creation of Project G ("Project Gillian" for Angeal's mother). This branch of the Jenova Project created both Genesis and Angeal. Here Sephiroth tells how Genesis is suffering from degradation, slowly dying because of his tainted birth. They also find monsters that have Angeal's face, similar to the Genesis Clones that make up Genesis's Army. Zack tries to capture Hollander in the Reactor, but Angeal arrives and shows Zack his white wings. Refusing to fight his old master, Angeal drops Zack down into the Midgar Slums below. Falling into the Sector 5 Church, Zack lands into the flower bed tilled by Aerith Gainsborough in a direct parallel to Cloud and Aerith's first meeting in Final Fantasy VII. Zack and Aerith decide to go on a date together in the Slums, which begins a relationship that lasts until Zack is lost later in the game. After playing in the Slums, Zack has to return to the top of the plate because of another attack by Genesis. Angeal finally decides to take a clear side in the battle, and helps Zack beat the Genesis Army out of Midgar. Afterwards, Zack is sent to the abandoned town of Modeoheim in the frigid wastes of the Northern Continent. He goes along with Tseng, and a Shin-Ra Guard named Cloud Strife. Since both Zack and Cloud are "country boys" the two become friends. At Modeoheim, Zack and the team find an abandoned Mako warehouse, which Genesis has been using as a base. Zack storms the facility and rescues Hollander from a vengeful Genesis, angry at Hollander's failure to stop the degradation. A weakened Genesis tries to fight Zack, but is defeated. Genesis falls into the abyss below, and is assumed dead. Hollander flees into the town of Modeoheim during the battle, while Zack pursues. At an ruined bath house, Zack finds Angeal. Hollander tells how Angeal was the true success of Project G, having Jenova's power of a two-way genetic conduit. He is able to pass off his own genes, and take in those of other organisms. Angeal, no longer wishing to be a monster, takes in several breeds monsters and turns into a hideous freak, Angeal Penance. Zack defeats this creature, and mortally wounds Angeal. Just before he dies, Angeal passes on his Buster Sword and the legacy of SOLDIER honor to Zack. Dr. Hollander is captured as well. With all three major threats to Shin-Ra gone, the war seems to be over. Zack now takes over Angeal's role as the heart and soul of SOLDIER, speaking to trainees and encouraging recruits. After all that he has been through, Shin-Ra sends him to Costa del Sol, reportedly for a vacation. But their real purpose is shown in sending Cissnei along to watch over him. As Zack relaxes on the beach, several Genesis Clones come out of the beach to attack, showing that Genesis and his army are very much still alive and willing to fight. Zack defeats them with an umbrella and is sent to Junon where Genesis has launched a full-scale attack. Junon is where Dr. Hollander was sent after being taken in Modeoheim. Genesis and his army manage to cause enough chaos for Hollander to slip out. Their attack was successful largely due to the intelligence given by the surprise traitor, Director Lazard. Sephiroth briefly takes over the operations of SOLDIER. Noticing that Genesis seems to be attacking Mako Reactors around the Planet, he plans an operation in Nibelheim, the hometown of Cloud. Zack is able to visit Midgar and Aerith one last time before going off on his ill-fated last mission. Sephiroth, Zack, Cloud, and another Shin-Ra Guard arrive in Nibelheim and are lead to the Mako Reactor on Mt. Nibel by a guide, Tifa Lockhart. At the Reactor, they find hideous monsters created by over-exposure to Mako. Sephiroth finds a tank labeled "JENOVA" - the name of his mother - within is the vaguely feminine form of the alien creature. With his own past in doubt, Sephiroth goes down into the basement of the Shin-Ra Mansion, reading the files of Dr. Gast over Project S of the Jenova Project. Driven insane by the knowledge of his birth, Sephiroth goes on a rampage and destroys Nibelheim, killing most of the population. Zack chases after the SOLDIER hero, up to the Reactor. Sephiroth tries to free his "mother" from her tank, cutting Tifa down along the way. Zack confronts Sephiroth and fights him in two Boss Battles. Despite Zack's skills, Sephiroth defeats him. Cloud then arrives, furious over the death of his mother and the grave injuries to Tifa. Using an unknown power, Cloud defeats Sephiroth, sending him into the Lifestream along with Jenova's head. There Sephiroth waits until the events of Final Fantasy VII. Though Cloud wins, he is badly wounded, and falls. Professor Hojo, the mastermind of Project S, takes the beaten bodies of Zack and Cloud. He starts a new experiment, this one to create the Sephiroth Clones to test his Jenova Reunion Theory. Zack and Cloud are infused with cells from Sephiroth, and lie asleep in tanks for several years. Zack is finally awoken by what seems to be Angeal. Because Zack is a SOLDIER, and somewhat resistant to Mako because of the SOLDIER process, he has enough strength to drag himself and a comatose Cloud out of a rebuilt Nibelheim through the ranks of Shin-Ra soldiers. As Zack and Cloud make their way across the world to safety, they run into Genesis and his clones. Since Zack and Cloud are infection by S Cells, Genesis wishes to take the two of them to stop his degradation. A Genesis Clone tests Genesis's plan by eating a lock of Zack hair. This turns the Clone into a monster, which Zack defeats. Afterwards, Zack then travels to his hometown of Gongaga, to see his parents. Cissnei appears to warn Zack. Going to Gongaga is too obvious, Shin-Ra and others will expect this move. She also tells Zack in her last words that "Cissnei" is not her real name. Genesis and Hollander, now a Genesis Clone attack. That person who Zack thought was Angeal protects him and Cloud. It is actually Director Lazard, now dying of the same degradation that Genesis and his Clones are suffering from. Zack chases after Hollander one last time. This time, Hollander decides to stand and fight. Zack is able to kill Hollander. After years of fighting, Zack finally is able to put together where Genesis has been able to hide for so long. Genesis is always seen eating a Banora White, and thus must have been hiding in Banora. Zack makes his way into a secret cave beneath the cratered land that used to hold Banora Village. He finds Genesis hiding at the end of the cave, now healed of his Degradation thanks to "the Goddess". Genesis fights Zack, but is defeated again. Afterwards, Zack drags Genesis's limp body up to his campsite to join a comatose Cloud and a dying Lazard in a bizarre picnic of half-dead bodies. An Angeal Clone monsters appears, carrying a goodbye letter from Aerith. To this Zack is shocked to find that he has been gone for four years. Desperate to show that he is still alive, Zack makes his way to Midgar to rejoin Aerith. Later, Nero, and Weiss, the future leaders of Deepground arrive dressed SOLDIERs 1st Class, and take Genesis away. Before Zack can reach Midgar, the Shin-Ra Army appears in force to stop him. Zack fights with everything he has, fighting to join his love back in the city. However, the numbers are too much for him, and Zack is mortally wounded. Looking up into the raining sky, Zack feels his life fading away. As he dies, a terribly confused Cloud awakes, and sees his friend dying on the ground. This along with the torture he experienced by Hojo, makes Cloud a confused and lost character. Cloud takes on some aspects of Zack's personality. He wanders into Midgar, believing himself to be a former SOLDIER 1st Class. The game ends with a recreation of the opening of Final Fantasy VII, telling the player that the story continues in the original game. Gameplay Crisis Core is both an action and turn-based RPG, with a stream of extremely fast turns creating the illusion of real-time combat. Like the Square & Disney hybrid series Kingdom Hearts, the player chooses actions from a small menu, featuring attack, magic, special attack, and item choices. The key feature of gameplay is the DMW - a small slot machine-like screen in the upper left-hand corner. Images and numbers scroll in each of the 3 slots continuously, consuming Soldier Points (SP). Combinations of sevens lead to special status effects, while having identical characters in the left and right slot opens up the modulating screen. Certain combinations of characters and numbers in modulating phase will allow the player to level up the character, power up materia, or perform special moves and summons. The player can choose whether to follow the game's story, which can be completed in around 15 hours of gameplay, or to complete missions at their disposition, which can be completed at 100% with over 50 hours of gameplay. Materia is present as a part of the magic and ability system, like in Final Fantasy VII, but there are some differences in how it works. Summon Materia are no longer in control by the player, and instead, are added to the DMW. By special circumstances, or more likely, at random, the DMW slots switch to the summoning scene, where one of the various summon materias are selected and performed by the player. Materia does not divide like it did in Final Fantasy VII, though it does level up, at random, if 2 similar numbers corresponding to the slot are drawn in a modulated phase; 1-4 as a SOLDIER 2nd Class, or 1-6 as a SOLDIER 1st Class. Materia may grant significant bonuses to Zack's HP, MP, AP, ATK, VIT, MAG, SPR, or LCK. Materia can now be customized through the "Materia Fusion" process. Weapons are another thing that have been modified. Players are no longer allowed to buy any weapons. The game begins with Zack holding a typical SOLDIER sword, but he eventually moves on to wield the Buster Sword. However, there are some cases which some special weapons are utilized. For example, the umbrella stand during the Costa de Sol scene during Zack's vacation. In addition, shops have also been changed. The shops in Crisis Core use a wireless system, in which players are allowed to enter and buy merchandises from the shop through the main menu. More shops can be added by proceeding in the storyline, and also by doing various missions which rewards you with the address that grants access to the shop. Voice Cast Special Edition Crisis Core PSP Special Edition 10th Anniversary of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core silver PSP released only in Japan with the FFVII logo, Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth emblazoned on the back. This special edition set was released on September 13th, 2007 along with the Japanese release of the game. It comes bundled with a retail copy of Crisis Core, the special edition PSP-2000 (slim) unit covered in Tetsuya Nomura artwork, and a Buster Sword strap. Retailers also threw in a Crisis Core inner earphone set, supposedly as a pre-order bonus, although anyone who lined up on launch day was given the gift. All this came in a special box that seems to have been targeting collectors. The PSP is Region Free - meaning the PSP can play any games from around the world however, it cannot play UMD Movies from the USA. Also, the version of Crisis Core bundled with it is a Japanese language version of the game which allows no options to switch to English. This bundle was produced in limited quantities of just 77,777 and retailed for 25,890 yen. Each individual special edition PSP is engraved with a serial number from 00001 to 77777. You can find these selling on eBay for upwards of $400-$600 each for opened and unopened sets. Image:CCFFVII-AnniversaryDesign.gif|The logo's anniversary design. Image:FFVII_CC_PSP.jpg|Special Edition PSP Image:FFVII_CC_PSP_BOXART.jpg|Special Edition Box Art Packaging artwork Image:FFVIICC jp2.jpg|Japan Image:FFVIICC na.jpg|North America and Europe External links * [http://www.square-enix.co.jp/ccff7/ Official Japanese site] * [http://www.crisiscore.com/ Official North American site] * [http://www.crisiscoregame.com Official European site] * Crisis Core trailer - Last Order anime trailer (Windows media player required) * [http://www.gamepro.com/sony/psp/27821/info.shtml Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII Profile Page] category:Crisis Core 07b de:Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII